no memories
by Lifeinheaven615
Summary: just one of nhunters stories i brought back


**Title**: No memories  
**Author**: NHunter aka N.H. aka 夜狩猟家 aka 灰色天使**  
Genre**: General  
**Rating**: M = NC-17  
**Characters**: Naruto/Naruko  
**Warnings**: AU, OOC, PWP, strong lemon, clone action, insane author with even more insane ideas. **If you are under 18 and/or don't like lemons get the hell out of here!  
Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Naruto or its characters

"speaking"_  
'thinking'_  
"**jutsu"**

_**AN**_:

* Nashide kioku kage bunshin = No memory shadow clone.  
* Whenever in the text I use "clone", it refers to normal shadow clones, not Naruko-chan.

**No memories**

Naruto was sitting on a ground in one of the less used training grounds of Konoha. He was just yesterday discharged from the hospital where he got with a damaged arm after the fight against Kakuzu and Hidan. And now, the blond jinchuuriki was working for the second day on a modification for his most used jutsu: shadow clone; while getting the memories from clones was certainly a big plus, his fighting strategy still relied on spamming the opponent with a mass of clones. Now that he was aware of their memory feedback, he was afraid that he would get distracted from the fight when his clones were destroyed. So he was trying to invent a version of shadow clone that would not return its lifetime memories, once it ceases to exist. Jiraya the pervy sage taught him some in depth theory behind handseals when they were traveling, so the task, while, without question, hard, wasn't impossible.

"**Nashide kioku kage bunshin!**" Naruto tried yet another time. To his luck, though, this time the jutsu didn't fail, and he had a two perfect replicas of himself standing in front of him... It looked like his new clones required less chakra than normal shadow clones. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki hit one of the clones hard, making it dispel. And then he jumped into the air, yelling that he finally succeeded: he got no memories from the destroyed clone. Dispelling the other replica of himself, Naruto packed and got ready to go home, when an idea popped into his head. '_Damn you, ero-sennin!_' The blond shinobi cursed in his mind. Though the idea was definitely interesting enough for him to try... Doing two handseals, the last of which was infamous 'cross' for the shadow clones, Naruto summoned his single copy: "**Nashide kioku kage bunshin!**" Immediately there was another poof of false smoke. When the wind blew it away, in from of him stood a very naked, bar high-heeled sandals with straps going up to her knees, girl that was his '**oiroke no jutsu**' form. It was a curvy blond with her waist long hair made in two ponytails. She had a pair of delicious upper D-cup breasts with pert nipples; bare pussy, which was already moist; her heart-shaped face with lively deep-blue eyes and no whiskers seemed to be ideal.

"Master?" The girl asked, pressing a finger to lips and blushing a bit. Asking her the first thing right now on his mind, Naruto said:

"Kiss me." She nodded and, stepping next to hip, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. Several seconds later she broke the kiss and leaned back, looking into his eyes. Seeing sparks of lust there, she smiled and kissed him again, this time deeply and more forcefully, initiating a battle of tongues. They were making out for quite a time, before the blond shinobi broke the kiss to look at the vixen in front of him. She leaned back, still in his embrace.

"Did you like it, Naruto-sama?" She asked her blushing master.

"You are wonderful, Naruko-chan." He told her. She purred contently, rubbing against him, or, specifically, rubbing her crotch against the lump in his pants, having them both let out barely audible moans of pleasure. Naruto looked into his counterpart's eyes. "Can you... you know... make me feel good?" She nodded beamed at him, before proceeding to disrobe him. When he was down to his hitae-ate and sandals, Naruko knelt in front of him and, wrapping her hand around his nine inches long erection, started stroking him, earning moans of pleasure from him. She stroke him with alternating rhythms, twisting and turning the skin on his cock, alternating angles, and finally overcome his great stamina some time later, when, with a loud moan of pleasure, he erupted, sending loads of his hot thick cum onto her breasts. The blond vixen continued stroking him till his member was limp in her hand, at the same time she used her other hand to clean his seed from her tits into her mouth.

"You taste delicious, master." Naruko purred from her knelt position. "Let me taste more of your delicious cum, Naruto-sama." She asked in a hot whisper. Naruto's erection returning in an instant was all the answer the vixen needed. She moved a little closer to him, and putting his cock in a valley between her large breasts, lubricated by his cum, she started giving him a tit-job while her playful tongue was dancing on his tip, giving Naruto, who had his fingers running through her silky blond locks, additional dimension of pleasure... Naruko-chan enjoyed what she was doing, so didn't mind her master's stamina at all, but she was more than happy when he, after giving a loud moan of pleasure and pushing her head down, making her take the head of his member into her mouth, gave a large load of his tasty cum. The load was so big that the blond vixen couldn't fit everything in her mouth and some of her 'prize' spilled down on her bosom, but this all made her a very happy girl... She took her time to taste his seed, playing with it with her tongue, enjoying the feeling of a hot thick liquid in her mouth, before looking up at her master and swallowing her 'prize'. Done with that part of his load, she collected what was on her lips and chin with her tongue, while rubbing the essence on her tits into her skin like it was a massaging oil... All those actions revived Naruto's erection back to it's full mast, making the blond girl smile happily. "Thank you, Naruto-sama, you cum is most delicious." She purred lustfully.

"You loved my cock, didn't you, Naruko-chan?" The Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked.

"Your cock is marvelous, master." The girl replied, rubbing her cheek against the tip of his dick. Another perverted idea popped into Naruto's mind and he immediately implemented it, by forming all too familiar cross-shaped handseal.

"**Kage bunshin!**" In a poofs of white smoke two – naked as well – shadow clones appeared around Naruko, making her smile grow, while a blush crept onto her pretty face.

"Three masters..." She whispered in awe, pulling the clones closer by their dicks. Naruto gave her some time to _get familiar_ with her new _toys_, while standing a couple of step away from them, before calling Naruko's attention.

"Naruko-chan, want a ride?" He asked, gesturing towards his painfully stiff member. The girl nodded and in a moment was in front of him. She rose on her toes, while directing his dick to her very wet and eager hole.

"Oh, ye-e-es, master!" She moaned as he slid into her hot and tight pussy. Naruto put his hands on her back on the waistline while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pushed her hips upwards, and, getting the idea, the blond vixen wrapped her long legs around his waist. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki began thrusting into her pussy while rising and lowering her body onto his cock in a rhythm with his thrusts, making the girl moan and howl in pleasure.

"Hey, I think she can play with another dick." Naruto called to his clones, who were watching their creator fucking Naruko-chan.

"Sorry, man, but looks like, you'll have to wait for some fun with this hot thing." One of the clones said to the other, who nodded sadly, before coming up to the real Naruto and his vixen.

"Oh, ma-a-a-a-aster!" Naruko moaned when the clone entered her asshole, stretching her there deliciously. She bended her back a little, giving the clone room to play with her tits, which it started doing immediately. The vixen was moaning in an absolute pleasure as she was double penetrated by her masters and had one of them fondling and squeezing her large breasts, but she wanted a little more, so she pulled the real Naruto in a deep kiss and initiated a battle between their tongues... They continued like this for quite some time, till Naruko-chan cried in pleasure into the kiss as she reached her orgasm. Her pussy and ass clamped around both cocks that fucked her slutty holes. This brought both Naruto and his clone to their on releases, and with loud moans of pleasure they came, sending loads after loads of their cum into her body... Narutos kept the vixen between them for some time, allowing her to come down from her orgasmic high, and, when they finally removed their already hardening dick from her, she moaned in disappointment, but accepted it when the real Naruto ordered her to get onto her knees, while calling the second clone to join them.

"Now... let's see, what flavor do you like the most." The Kyuubi jinchuuriki said when the blond vixen had all three cocks in front of her face. The girl beamed at him, before getting down to business. She was sucking one dick while jerking the other two off, alternating between cocks every so often, having all three of her master moan in pleasure as was working on their erections... Minutes later she finally had them cum into her mouth one by one, as she drank loads of their delicious cum, though some of it ended on her lips, chin, or spilled down onto her tits. "So?" Naruto started.

"Which did you like the most, Naruko-chan?" The clone finished the question. The blond vixen licked her lips, collecting their seed from there, while rubbing more of their spunk onto her breasts.

"They all are delicious, masters." She purred, taking their cum from her cheeks into her mouth. "Now, shall I bring you all back to the full glory so that we can play more?" Naruko asked hopefully, moving her hands to massage clones' balls, while she licked those of the original Naruto. ...Her actions quickly brought all three cock to their full mast. "Mmm... What way will you fuck me, masters?" She asked them. The real Kyuubi jinchuuriki got the idea and walked to the tree they were not far from. He sat underneath it, stretching his legs on the ground.

"Come here, Naruko-chan, have a seat." He beckoned her. The vixen almost flied towards him, before sitting in his lap, her legs widespread, taking his cock up her ass. Naruto felt his member enter her hot and lubed from the previous round, but still very tight asshole, moaning all the time while she was descending onto him, taking all of nine inches into her. Naruko-chan was moaning too, from having her ass stretched by her master's dick once more... As her bum was lying on his crotch, she called the clones to come closer to her. When they, eagerly, did so, she wrapped her hands around their cocks and, stroking them both, gave the head of each of them a gentle suck with her tongue licking their tips. Having all of her masters ready for the next round, the blond vixen rose on the dick she had in her, before slamming back down, giving the real Naruto, who by now had his right hand rubbing her pussy and his left massaging her tits, a signal to start thrusting into her.

"Oh, ye-e-es, Naru-uto-o-sa-a-ama!" She moaned loudly as he started fucking her ass hard and fast. Now she concentrated on the two cocks in front of her, sucking one and stroking the other, alternating between them about every ten seconds or so, or, sometimes, she just licked the tips of both members at the same time, running her tongue between them... Some time later Naruko-chan came with a moan around the dick she has stuffed in her warm wet mouth. Her asshole tightened around real Naruto's meat pole, he was using to fuck her rectum, making him reach his orgasm with a mighty growl of pleasure and send loads of his hot thick cum deep into her welcoming ass. Opening her mouth wide, the vixen took the second cock in and proceeded with sucking both at the same time. She was soon rewarded with a twin streams of seed. Quickly taking the cocks out, she tried to drink as much of their spunk as she could, but there was too much, and a lot of cum ended on her face or chest. "That was marvelous, masters." She purred as she cleaned herself with her tongue and fingers.

"That's 'cause you're the best, Naruko-chan." One of the clones said. "Now, let have her fucked in all of her holes." It suggested. The other clone, the one who couldn't join the fun when the blond girl got double penetrated before, nodded, eager to try the vixen on something more that just her magnificent blow-jobs.

"I'll take her ass. I think, she likes having fat cocks up her shithole." It said. The first clone yelled that he'll fuck Naruko-chan into her pussy in that case, and then lay on the ground, beckoning the girl to come to him. She did it eagerly, impaling herself onto its member with both of them moaning in pleasure. After that, she leaned forward, allowing the second clone enter her eager ass, and then both clones started moving in and out of her.

"Master, come here, I'll suck your delicious dick." Naruko said to the real Naruto between her moans and cries of pleasure. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki, contemplating for a couple of seconds, did what she suggested, presenting his erected member to the vixen, who had her both holes fuck fast and hard. She wrapped her lips around his cock and proceeded to give him the best blow-job up to date, with her tongue dancing along his length and her moans sending pleasurable vibrations trough his entire dick... Minutes passed, before Naruko-chan opened her mouth wide on a silent scream of pure pleasure as the clones fucked her into an orgasm. The vixen continued riding them, multiplying the amount of pleasure she felt, as she switched to stroking real Naruto's member, aiming onto her face into her mouth with it, massaging the tip with her tongue sometimes...

"A-a-a-ah!" The girl and the clones simultaneously let out loud moans as she finally had them cum, filling her insides with their hot delicious cum. Naruko returned to sucking her master's cock, taking all of his length in this time. She deep-throated him while massaging his balls, eager to taste more of his spunk, and Naruto didn't disappoint her, as not a minute later she felt his dick start throbbing. Moments later, letting out a loud growl of pleasure, he came. First couple of his loads was shot straight into her throat – those were swallowed eagerly – before she pulled his member out of her mouth, leaving only the tip in, and had the rest of spunk end in her wanting mouth. Naruko pulled the tip of Naruto's cock out, careful not to spill even a drop of his delicious treat. The blond vixen then played with a mouthful of cum she had in her mouth with her tongue, while slowly rolling her hips, enjoying two dicks getting hard again still inside her... Finally she swallowed the spunk and kissed the tip of real Naruto's member.

"What do you want to try with me next, masters?" Naruko-chan asked in a seductive purr. Three Narutos looked at each other.

"I want to try her pussy." Said the clone that had his cock up her ass.

"Her blow-jobs are wonderful, I wouldn't mind getting another one." The other clone said, and they both looked at the original Naruto.

"I'm a bit worn out. I think, I'll let this round by." The Kyuubi jinchuuriki said as he walked up to the nearest tree and sat underneath it. The clones shrugged and simultaneously slid out of the vixen, making her moan in a disappointment from losing that sensation of being full with those large cocks.

"Get on all fours, slut." One of the clones ordered and, eager to have more sex with her masters, Naruko-chan did as she was said. "Here you go!" It said, before ramming his member into her pussy, making the girl cry in both pleasure and pain from such penetration. The clone started fucking her fast and hard, having her cry and scream in pure pleasure now. At the same time, the other one walked around and stopped in front of her.

"Open your mouth, Naruko-chan." When she did so, the clone in front of her pushed his cock into her mouth and a bit into her throat, before it started thrusting in and out of her... Naruto watched as his clones fucked the blond vixen in both her pussy and her mouth, and had to admit, that it looked hot, especially with how much Naruko seemed to enjoy this... It took some for the clones to reach their climaxes and give more of their cum to the vixen.

"Masters, can you give me a cum shower?" One very satisfied Naruko said when the clones stopped cumming into her and took their cock out of her. The real Naruto, who rejoined the group by now, looked at his two clones.

"What do you say, guys? It would be a nice last round for you." The clones looked at him, ready to object, but the glare the original gave them told that this wasn't up to discussion.

"Fine, let's do it." One of them said, stroking his member back to its full mast. The real Naruto at the same time leaned down an whispered to the pouting Naruko:

"Don't worry, my little vixen, we'll play a little more, just two of us." She nodded happily, before lying down onto the ground on her back. She raised her lower body then and, inserting three fingers into both her pussy and three into her asshole, started fingering herself. Naruto and his clones began jerking off watching her... Almost simultaneously all three Narutos came, letting out moans and growls of pleasure, spraying the vixen with their spunk, covering her face and front almost completely with their seed... Naruko-chan, who was fingering herself into second orgasm for the round, purred happily under the shower of hot thick cum. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki made a cross-shaped handseal, and his two shadow clones disappeared with quiet poofs, leaving small clouds of white smoke in their wake. The memory feedback from them carried so much pleasure that Naruto came again, adding more spunk onto the blond girl's tits.

"Your delicious cum feels so-o-o good on my skin..." Naruko-chan purred, removing her fingers from her holes and sucking them clean one by one. Done with that, she cleaned her face, taking all the cum into her mouth, and, beaming at her master, proceeded to rub the spunk she had on her self into her body... The blond shinobi gave her time to play with her 'prize' as much as she wanted, finding the show to be very arousing. By the time she was done, her body was glistening with the cum. She gave him her sexiest smile and stood up. Naruto smiled her back.

"Naruko-chan, why don't you remove your sandals?" He asked. She raised her eyebrow questioningly, but did what he asked and, bending at her waist, proceeded to undo the straps, while trying to make the bast show for him form this she could. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki came from behind and picked her up, caring towards the pond that was in the clearing, in a bridal style. "Now, let's wash ourselves." At her nod her walked into the water till it was about six inches above his knees and gently put Naruko-chan down, before washing her back with his hands, having her purr in pleasure under his massage.

"It was fun. Can I wash you too, Naruto-sama?" The blond girl asked when he finished with her back. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki smiled, and proceeded with the task. Naruto soon found out that her soft and very skillful hands were good at giving massages to any part of the body and not just his cock. Of course, the vixen played with his member a lot as she was washing him... When, almost half an hour later, she finished, Naruto moved behind her, pressing his front to her back with his hands snaking around her waist, and whispered in her ear.

"Now, let's get you all clean, my beautiful vixen." And he started washing her front. Like she spent a lot of time 'washing' his dick, he spent loads of time playing with her big firm breasts... Finally, his hands moved down from her bosom, and, after cleaning her flat stomach, stopped at her crotch. Naruto gently washed her pussy lips, careful so that Naruko wouldn't lose even a drop of her well-earned prize of cum she had inside her there. "Is you other hole dirty too, Naruko-chan?" He asked the moaning girl he had in his arms. She nodded.

"Oh yes, master." With a playful grin the blond shinobi inserted two fingers into her hot ass and began fingering her there, making her cry in pleasure. "No, no, no, Naruto-sama, this won't do..." She said. "You'll need something bigger to clean my slutty ass."

"Like my big fat cock, perhaps?" He asked her, still fingering her rear. Naruko nodded, loving the idea.

"Ye-e-eah! It would be perfect." Naruto removed his fingers from her asshole and pushed his member in. She was hot and, still, tight, so that even all the cum she had in there acting as a lube didn't remove the delicious friction... Naruto brought his fingers to her face, and she took them in her mouth, sucking them clean, as he thrust into her ass... After fifteen or so thrusts, The Kyuubi jinchuuriki removed his cock from her ass and applied some water into her stretched hole, before plugging it with his dick again. He continued teasing her like that till she was nothing more that a moaning mess in his arms... Deciding that they had enough of water games, he picked her up and carried to where their things were. Sitting under the tree, the vixen still impaled in his shaft, he resumed fucking her asshole, having them both moan in pleasure... Naruko-chan came first, crying in pleasure as she reached her climax; her ass clenching tight around his member. Several thrusts later Naruto came too, sending his load into her... For some time they just lay sat like that, enjoying the feeling of each others bodies.

"Naruko-chan, will you clean my cock?" The blond shinobi asked. The vixen in his lap smiled.

"Of course, master." Rising from her seat on his again erected dick, she lay down between his legs and ran her tongue from his balls to the tip member, before wrapping her lips around the head and proceeding to suck him gently with her skillful tongue swirling around his tip. Then she decided to take his whole length in her mouth, thus switching to deep-throating him, while humming softly around his shaft, sending pleasurable vibrations through it... Her ministrations soon brought him to his release, and with a growl of pleasure he came. The blond vixen, who took most of his length out of her mouth in time, was enjoying the new mouthful of her master's delicious cum... Looking up into the sky, Naruto noticed that it was already quite late. He even felt sad that she'll dispel soon, 'dying'... "You're delicious, master." The girl purred as she finally finished playing with his spunk in her mouth and swallowed it. Naruto looked into her, filled with adoration and lust for him, eyes, making her unconsciously swallow several times, trying to clean her mouth. Then he leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. With his closed eyes, he completely missed shocked, but very happy expression on her pretty face... When she got over her shock, she kissed him back.

"I'm sorry, my Naruko-chan." He mouthed into the kiss, before making a handseal to dispel her behind his back... Naruko disappeared in a poof of shite smoke... Naruto sighed deeply. He sat there for some time, before, finally coming to senses, he got dressed and left the training ground.

About a mile away, on the tallest tree atop of the hill certain white-haired pervert of the sannin closed his ever-present notebook and collapsed his portable telescope.

"Naruto, I worship your genius. You will make the next issue of Icha-icha bestseller, the one the world never saw before!" Then he let out a perverted giggle, before disappearing via shunshin.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki entered Ichiraku's, collapsing on the nearest stool there.

"Something happened?" Old man Teuchi asked. "You're late for your dinner, Naruto." He paused for a moment. "And to think, I haven't seen you at lunch too..." The blond shinobi shook his head.

"No, everything's fine. I was just... working on my new jutsu and... I guess... I lost a track of time, that's all." Naruto said, trying to hide his blush as the memories of his escapades with Naruko-chan played in his mind. "I'll have two Hokage-size miso!" He ordered.

"Coming!" Teuchi called back, filling a bowl with his ramen.


End file.
